Flipping a Connection
by readingmama
Summary: Jasper's new student throws a wrench in his composure as he struggles to remember his instructor etiquette. My Entry for the one shot contest "For the Love of Jasper"


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Flipping a Connection**

**Pen name: Readingmama/Vampiremama**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper/Alice**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

The feel of the air pumping in and out of my lungs as my feet hit the pavement is one of the best feelings in the world. The thud thud thud as my shoes make contact with the ground connecting me to nature, focusing me on my goal.

I never run with an Ipod. I don't like someone else's beat pounding through me, deciding my pace. I like the sounds of nature, the birds chirping, the wind rustling through the trees and the footsteps of other runners I pass.

I arrive at my destination and I am pleased at myself for shaving two minutes off my run time. I need to get the blood working for what I am about to do. The adrenaline keeps things in the moment and then I don't have to think about it. If I think about it I start to feel what those women feel and then I wouldn't be able to function in the fear.

I stride into the building and head to the locker room. The shower feels nice, cooling me down but I don't stay too long. I have somewhere to be.

I enter the large room scanning around for newcomers. I see the familiar threesome against the far wall talking. The women are all pretty but they are broken and it shows in their stance. I am not so vain as to think I am the one who can fix them but I hope that I am the start to their journey.

I walk over to the group and clear my throat to announce that I am approaching. None of these girls like to be snuck up on.

"Good afternoon Lauren, Jessica and Angela," I say nodding to each on their name.

"Good morning Jasper," Angela says meekly while the other two avert their eyes. It is a small step but I am proud of Angela and I give her a large smile before stepping away from the group.

Their stories are similar and yet different. Angela and he boyfriend Ben were mugged on the way home from the movies. He tried to fight off the guy and ended up stabbed. He bled out in front of her. The attacker was never caught.

Lauren was raped by a friend of a friend. They were at a party and she stumbled into the wrong room. When she turned down his advances he beat her until she passed out and then raped her. She lost a friend as well as her innocence that night.

Jessica was beat up by a group of girls, they tried to steal her Ipod and when she refused one of them grabbed her and held her while her friends beat Jessica up.

They are all different and yet they join together to help each other, to shed the victim and become whole again. It is why I do what I do.

I look around once more and spot a few more regulars as well as one new face. She is standing off to the side on her own, a typical response on the first class. She is petite, almost childlike in her appearance and yet no doubt a woman. Her subtle curves are hugged by a pair of lululemon yoga pants and a white tee shirt. She has short black hair which is tied into two tiny pig tails that only helps add to her childish aura.

Her eyes scan the group almost assessing them as I was doing a moment earlier. I don't usually approach new people in my class on their first day as a rule but something about this woman child was drawing me in.

I took a few steps towards her before I changed my mind. My class was made up of abused women. Most had been raped or mugged while a few of them had been in domestic violence situations. They didn't trust men and I had to work very hard to earn it.

I glanced at the clock on the wall to see that our time had begun. "Hello ladies, welcome to Women's Self Defense. For those of you who are new or just forgot, my name is Jasper Whitlock and I will be your instructor." The women slowly gathered around giving me a wide berth as usual.

I watched the small dark haired girl out of the corner of my eye. She seemed hesitant as was expected but yet still had an air of confidence about her. I was interested in seeing the paper work on her after the class.

My entire class was funded through a charity against women's violence and the owner of the gym. They would pay for the class and I would receive a small bio on each of my new students. This way I would be sensitive to certain issues for certain women.

As a rule I never use a new student as a volunteer. Usually I have my sister Rose with me but she was unable to make it because her husband Emmett and her were spending the week in Hawaii. They had spent the last year trying to get pregnant and decided they needed a vacation from all the sex. They like to tell me this crap cause they know it makes me squirm. Thinking about your sister having sex is just wrong.

"We are going to start with a few evasive maneuvers. May I use you Miss?" I said asking the petite girl before even registering what I was doing.

"Alice," she said her voice soft and feminine and maybe just a little bit breathy? I wonder if she would say my name like that?

"Thank you Alice," I said holding out my hand, encouraging her to come forward.

I thought she was beautiful from afar but when she came closer to me her scent mixed with her beauty and created a cocktail that attacked my senses. She had large hazel eyes and a small mouth that held a natural pout. She couldn't have been more than five foot one. She was the kind of girl you could hold in your arms for hours and never get tired. The kind of girl you would do anything to protect.

Then her scent, it was clean and fresh, almost like baby powder. It swirled around her almost like an aura.

"Where do you want me?" she asked quietly and yet confidently while cocking an eyebrow.

The images that flooded through my head at her question did not pertain to the class so I pushed them aside before I scared all these women with an erection.

I gestured to Alice, standing her on the mat at the front of the class.

"We are going to look at breaking holds today. If you are attacked you should scream as loud as you can, the more of a scene you make the more likely someone will help. Carrying a whistle can help but a scream will do the trick. If the assailant has a weapon you will need to stay calm but never let him take you anywhere. Only fight if it is safe to do so.

"I'm going to ask young Alice here to help me demonstrate. When someone grabs your wrist they leave a weak spot where their fingers touch. That is where you want to apply your pressure."

I motioned for Alice to grab my wrist. She looked apprehensive at first but then grabbed it, her tiny hands not making their way around. I held up my arm to show the class unwittingly bringing Alice with me. Her tiny frame came crashing into my body as she squealed at the unexpected movement.

"Sorry," I whispered to her feeling an unfamiliar blush rise on my cheeks. I could feel her tiny body flush with mine and I began to worry. But she would have let go if she were uncomfortable being so close. I shook it off the thought and lowered my arm to allow her to take some of her space back.

"So as you can see," I said towards the class, "where the fingers connect is where the weak spot lies. You want to turn and pull against this spot as hard as you can to break the hold." With a quick flip and tug I pulled my hand away from Alice.

"I wasn't ready," Alice mumbled under her breath but loud enough that I heard it.

"Would you like to see it again?" I asked the class. I then turned my attention to Alice and lowered my voice. "Okay then sugar, hold on tight." Her eyes went wide and I realized what I had called her, or maybe it was the tone. My lowered voice came out more gravelly then I intended. It was a voice I usually save for the bedroom but it seemed to have escaped without my permission.

This woman had a strange effect on me and anywhere else I wouldn't have minded but in my class there are a set of rules I have to follow. Calling the women pet names was kind high on that list, behind inappropriate touching and exposing myself.

Alice stepped towards me sensing my trepidation and grabbed a hold of both of my wrists.

"This one seems stronger than the other," Alice said smirking and holding up my right wrist. The joke broke the tension I was feeling and I let out a small chuckle. There were many ways I wanted to answer her but I felt it best not to start up again.

Her back was to the class so I shifted her so they could have a better view. She was a lot stronger than she looked and it took me a couple of tugs to get out of her hold. I thanked her and she headed back to stand with the class.

The rest of the class seemed to go quickly and I was pleased with the progress of the ladies. Angela said a quick goodbye on the way out and I smiled and returned the gesture.

I always stick around to be there if anyone has any questions but it is uncommon for any of the girls to approach me. Sometimes they come in a group of three or four but never alone. That is why I was shocked that when the class cleared out Alice was standing there alone.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked keeping my distance. With the banter that went on in that class I didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than I undoubtedly had.

"I was wondering if I could try a few more of the moves you taught us, if that is alright." Her voice seemed shy but her eyes were locked on mine without any fright.

"Was there one that you felt you didn't get a handle on?" I asked.

"No, it's just the women in here aren't really giving it their all when it comes to holding on, so I can't be sure I would really be able to get away."

"Okay, fair enough, what one would you like to try first?" I asked curious again at what may have happened to her. Whatever it was hadn't dampened her spirit. I could tell she was feisty and it excited me. It was nice to see a woman in this room that still had the light behind her eyes. I worked hard to try and get them all to this spot.

"Well maybe you could just come at me, you know like an attacker would. It would give me the best idea I think."

"Alice, I don't know. I don't presume to know you but I don't want to rehash any trauma that you may have experienced."

"Don't worry Jasper, I'm not scared of you. Just make sure you hold me tight," she said her voice sounding somewhere between a purr and a growl. And then she turned her back to me.

I didn't hesitate as I know that is what she would expect from me. This is not something that I would normally do with a student. There were too many variables but the thought of holding her in my arms spurred me on.

I stomped hard on my right foot diverting her attention before quickstepping to the left and wrapping my arms tightly around her body. I held her arms tightly down at her sides leaving her trapped.

When she started to wiggle I felt myself getting hard. She used the maneuver I had taught earlier to get out of my hold, I may have let go a little quicker than I intended because of my precarious problem.

"Don't go easy on me!" she yelled. She knew I was holding back and she was angry. The fire in her eyes boiled my blood.

I sprang at her grabbing her wrist and instead of using the simple maneuver that I had taught; she turned using her body as leverage throwing me over her shoulder. This was a move I most certainly had not taught. I landed on the mat with a thud. My eyes closed and I groaned and I thought I imagined what happened next.

Two thin thighs rested on either side of my body as Alice straddled me resting her tiny bottom on my abdomen.

"Crap, Jasper are you okay?" she asked scooting back when I coughed.

"Yes just please get off me," I said a little harsher than I intended but I didn't want her to feel my raging hard on which she was sitting precariously close to.

"Sorry," she said dismounting me.

"Where the hell did you learn that move?" I asked sitting up next to her.

"Uhm," she replied looking down. Her eyes widened when they seen my tented pants, then they shot up.

I could see desire in her as she looked at me and as much as it was reciprocated this was not something I could do. These women come here to learn how to protect themselves not to be hit on.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "I think we are done here."

"Oh, okay," she said sadly. I felt bad but I couldn't, not with one of my students.

I thought about Alice for the next week. My hazelnut mocha at the coffee shop reminded me of her eyes. The lululemon I passed by on the way to work reminded me of her. Even the traffic reminded me of her, don't ask me to explain that one. She invaded my thoughts and my dreams and my morning shower ritual, I didn't mind her there.

My runs were not relieving the tension like they used to. My feet would hit the pavement in tune to Al-lice, Al-lice, Al-lice.

"Hey Edward," I said entering the gym. Edward and his wife Bella owned the gym. They had recruited me to do the self defense class after Bella was assaulted one night. They never found the guy but with the way they acted I wasn't so sure Edward hadn't found him. They seemed to find their closure fairly quickly.

"Jasper, how's it going?" he replied. "Can I see you in my office for a minute?"

My mind started racing. What if Alice had contacted him and told him I was inappropriate. I hadn't been nearly as inappropriate as I had wanted to be but I had done enough to warrant a complaint.

I followed Edward into his office. It was a small room with a small desk and a couple of chairs.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward's silence could be a strange thing, the man was built smaller than me but with one look he could scare the bejeebers out of me.

"I just wanted to go over your performance review with you," he said casually.

"Performance review? I didn't see you in my class," I said confused.

"No, that wouldn't be a very effective way to evaluate you now would it?" he asked smiling. "I sent my sister to do it. She just moved back into town and has taught a class herself for a year." His voice sounded empty. I knew that was about the same time Bella was attacked. Apparently his whole family took it seriously.

"So how did I do?" I asked trying to figure out who could have been Edward's sister. There was no girl with odd colored copper hair to help me out.

"She said you were very good. That you were patient and clear and the women seem to respond well to you." His words were good but his tone was blunt.

"Well that's good right?" I asked not understanding the trepidation in his voice.

"Hmmmm," he replied, "listen Jasper, you know I like you. You're a good guy and I would threaten to kick your ass if you hurt her but I am pretty sure she can handle herself."

I looked at him like he sprouted a second head and he chuckled throwing a card down on the desk and walking out. "She wanted me to give you this."

I sat there for a minute waiting for the room to stop spinning, what the hell was he talking about? I reached over and picked up the card. I stared at it for a minute before it all became clear.

Alice Cullen

Self Defense Instructor.


End file.
